


Coming Home

by LittleGirlGray



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlGray/pseuds/LittleGirlGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedicts come home after a bad day. He looks to you to find solace and comfort. Which you gladly give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. I've written smut stories before, but this is my first smutty post. It goes along with two photos of Ben. Both sitting on a couch, one looking at the camera, the other smoking. It always seems as if he's got a come hither look. I hope you enjoy.

The front door slams shut and you hear grumbling, keys being thrown into the bowl by the door and as if were meant to be you hear his buttery deep voice yell. “Darling, are you home?”  
Y  
ou sigh and stand up, of course you're home. You’re almost always home. He’s so paranoid for you to go out alone he’s hired you a body guard. And heaven forbid you leave the flat for milk and don’t text him. But sometimes you do, because you love the angry makeup sex that follows.

“Of course!” you call out, padding into the hallway and finally into the sitting room.  
The sitting room overlooks all of London with floor to ceiling glass windows. When he first brought you here you slept on the floor and watched the London Eye lit up in all its glory. Even now you find comfort in these simple things.

He’s sitting there, his long legs propped up on the ottoman. He’s dressed in grey trousers, white shirt, a black tie and a grey button up jumper. That hadn’t been what he had been wearing when he left the flat. His normally curly dark hair, dark now at least because of the filming of Season Three was gelled back. 

You could smell the sharp acidic tang of his cigarette even before you had come into the room. That meant it hadn’t been the best of days. His head was back against the edge of the couch and he let a seductive stream of smoke escape from his perfectly shaped lips.

He turns and looks at you, his eyebrow raises as he notices you’re still only in your nightie. Why would you have changed? He loves it and so do you. Its dark blue with lace straps and silk and hits right above your knee. 

He twitches his head, licking his lips and says. “Get your cute little arse over here.”

“What if I don’t?” you ask, sassing him, your hand on one hip. “You know what I think of your smoking.”

“Woman! You will be the death of me!” he cries, leaning forward and stubbing the cigarette out. He holds his hand out and you walk slowly towards him, biting your bottom lip. When you’re just out of his reach you stop and grin down at him.

He grabs your hand, gently; he is always gentle with you. Unless you tell him otherwise and pulls you onto his lap. You’re much smaller than him and you fit perfectly. Your legs straddle his thighs and he pulls you close, his lips finding you neck and trailing kisses down it.

“Oh Ben!” You sigh softly, your fingers running gently through his hair, pulling his curls out of the gel.

He kisses the hollow of your neck, and then trails down to your cleavage, he pulls you closer. You can feel his erection pressing up against you and you grind your hips slightly, he groans and continues to kiss first  
the top of your right breast, then the left.

You grab his head and pull him back up, your mouth finding his. The kiss is electric, racing down to your toes as you grab his bottom lip, pulling gently. Now it’s your turn, he’s had a bad day and you’ll make sure it turns around. You pull at his jumper, and he leans forward so you can strip him of it, his hands running up your thighs and under your nightie. He groans again, kissing you hungrily as he realizes you have no knickers on.

“No,” you command, slapping his hands gently, he doesn’t pull them away but he doesn’t explore anymore.

You slowly unbutton his shirt, after each button snaps open you trail a kiss, he lays his head back and closes his eyes, sighing softly. You grin; you know exactly what he likes. You bite his abs gently, you’re a biter and he knows that but he’s always taken by surprise.

“Naughty!” he yelps, glaring adoringly down at you. You just look up at him and grin.

That’s when you pulls away, and slide down onto the floor. You undo his belt and pull it quickly with one twist, it flies out and you place it on the floor. Your fingers run gently over the bulge in his trousers and you hear him take a sharp breath. You toggle with the zipper, pulling it down and then flicking the button open. Gently you tug his trousers down; he lifts his hips to help. 

He had taken his shoes off at the door, so you tug the trousers off and then gently start pulling his pants off. You take his cock in your hands, it’s hot and pulsing and you run your tongue just under the shaft. “Oh god,” he groans, his hands grabbing at your head. “No love, I want to be inside you.”

You grin and stand up, pulling your nightie off and straddling him. You guide his cock inside of you and push down, you both groan softly. He fills you up entirely, and before you start moving he pulls you close as he sinks farther down onto the sofa.

His lips find your nipples and he sucks gently, you let out a soft, stifled moan, your arms wrapped around his head. You start to move slowly, your hips making a circular movement. He grabs your waist and helps you, moving you with his strength.

“Oh Benny!” you gasp breathlessly as his lips find your neck again. You lean back and he holds you tightly so you don’t fall.  
“Faster,” he groans, moving you quicker. But he gives up, standing and pushes you up against the wall. 

He grabs your wrists and pins them up as he slowly fucks you against the wall. It’s no longer chaste at this point; the need for release is building. He kisses you roughly and you respond, biting his lip. He moans against your mouth then gently bites your neck.

You’ll have marks in a few hours but you don’t care. “Harder!” you moan, straining against him, thrusting your hips against his. He pushes you roughly against the wall, you know he’s close to coming, his actions are ragged, and you try to match them. 

“Oh yes!” you cry as he shifts slightly, his fingers finding your clit. Between his fingers and his cock your orgasm comes quickly and strong. Your muscles clenching around him he’s quick to follow. Both of you are gasping and making inhuman noises. 

Slowly the world comes back into focus; he’s still holding you up against the wall. He pulls you off of him and you both sigh softly as he places you gently on the ground. His mouth finds yours in a sweet, gentle kiss. You pull at his tie, which you hadn’t removed and bite his nose gently.

“Feel better?” you ask, grinning as he kisses you again. He never can seem to get enough of your lips. But you don’t mind, his are heaven.

“Oh God yes,” he whispers, nibbling on your ear.


End file.
